Kensei Lancelot
Kensei Lancelot ( ランスロット, Kensei Ransurotto, lit. Sword Saint Lancelot) is a Keshin. Description ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *''"The Heroic Swordsman, a spirit of fire. Defeats foes with courage and chivalry."'' Users ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' *'Monokuro' *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' *'Monokuro' *'Shirowashi' (taisen route only) *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' *'Manuuba Gibutsu' (Tsurugi Form) *'Monokuro' *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' (Normal Form and Mixi Max Form) ''Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme'' *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013'' *'Tsurugi Kyousuke' Hissatsu ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' * * ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' * * Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme * Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * Appearance It has a long silver sword and has a silver shield. Overall, it has an armor of silver and also wears a helmet. It has a navy darkish aura and is based on a knight. Info ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' It was first used by Tsurugi during episode 2 when he fought against Raimon (GO). Though after Shindou releasing his keshin, Sousha Maestro, the two Keshin clashed but the match ended with no result. It was used again during the match against Mannouzaka. Kensei Lancelot broke through the goalkeeper's keshin, Kikai Hei Galleus. He also used his keshin hissatsu, Lost Angel with the use of his keshin, Kensei Lancelot. Tsurugi used it again against Gassan Kunimitsu and Hakuren and used Lost Angel and scored a goal in the two matches. At Inazuma Town's riverbed, Matsukaze Tenma, Shindou Takuto, Nishizono Shinsuke, Sorano Aoi, Yamana Akane and Seto Midori were thinking back at the opponents Raimon has faced so far during the Holy Road tournament and this keshin was seen in their flashback. This keshin was seen again in the match against Genei Gakuen and Arakumo Gakuen. In the two matches, Tsurugi used Lost Angel and scored. In the match against Arakumo Gakuen, he also used it to create a keshin fusion, Matei Gryphon. Tsurugi used it again in the second half of the final against Dragonlink, in episode 43. He used many times his keshin to stop Dragonlink's, and also used Lost Angel but it was easily stopped by Yamato's Kenou Kingburn W's King Fire. At the end of the episode, he was so tired that he can't use it anymore. After Raimon won the Holy Road, the team watched a special program that was commemorated to them on TV, showcasing their hissatsu, keshin and tactics they used and the opponents and their moves they faced during the tournament. Movie It appeared in the GO movie, used by Tsurugi Kyousuke. It was beaten by Hakuryuu's keshin. Then, Tsurugi used it with Shindou's keshin and Tenma to stop Zero's, but they failed due to Hakuryuu's White Breath, which broke through their Keshin. Later, it created a Keshin fusion, Matei Gryphon. Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone It appeared in episode 6 alongside with Sousha Maestro, Sengoku Bushin Musashi and Goseishin Titanias to stop Beta from advancing through the field. Tsurugi failed to stop her shoot hissatsu. In episode 7, Tsurugi tried to use the Armed mode, but with no success. In episode 11, Tsurugi used it again and this time he succeeded his Keshin Armed with it and scored a goal for Raimon. In episode 16, Tsurugi used it again to score a goal for Raimon. In episode 24, it was used as a Keshin Armed in order to score a goal to Raimon, however, it was easily blocked by Zanark's Gouriki no Genbu. In episode 27, it was used again as Keshin Armed and scored a goal during the soccer battle with members of Zanark Domain. In episode 34. is was used again as Keshin Armed to fight against Perfect Cascade. It was later beaten by Rei Rukh's shot after they went in Normal Dive Mode. In episode 36, it was used as Keshin Armed and it scored a goal against Matchos during the match against Tenmas. It was used again in episode 40 during the first match of the Ragnarok tournament. However, its Keshin Armed shoot was easily stopped by Fadam's Shinen no Agirausu's Gigabyte Screw. In the next episode, it was used again and it created a Keshin Armed chain shoot with Nanobana Kinako's Keshin Armed Akatsuki no Miko Amaterasu. This chain shoot scored the first goal of El Dorado Team 01, breaking through Gigabyte Screw. This goal made the score 5-1. During the final battle in episode 49, it was used again as Keshin Armed to stop members of The Lagoon from advancing further up. Gallery Tsurugi Armed CS 13 HQ.png|Armed. Kensei Lancelot in Dark Opening HQ.png|Kensei Lancelot in Dark opening. Kensei Lancelot GO game.PNG|Tsurugi calling Kensei Lancelot to fuse into Matei Gryphon. Kensei Lancelot Keshin Model.png|Kensei Lancelot in the game. Kensei Lancelot Armed Galaxy game.JPG|Kensei Lancelot armed in the game. Kensei lancelot Manga.jpg|Kensei Lancelot in the manga. Kensei Lancelot Preview Scan.PNG|Kensei Lancelot's previous and current designs in the DVD from the preordered Galaxy game. IG-02-051.jpg|IG-02-051. IG-03-047.jpg|IG-03-047. IGS-03-021.png|IGS-03-021. IGS-05-028.png|IGS-05-028. Video Armed Evolution route ''Inazuma Eleven GO'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone'' ''Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy'' Trivia *This keshin is based on one of King Arthur's Knights of the Round Table in Arthurian Legend, Lancelot. Fittingly, Tsurugi would at one point become part of King Arthur's world himself, as a member of the Knights of the Round Table. Category:Fire keshin Category:Chrono Stone keshin Category:Keshin armed Category:Shoot keshin